ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Otaku.
1] Starting today, I am a host..wait, a host? Ew..oh, not that kind? Sayuri's POV 'How could Misa..' Misa called me a..bad word a few days ago. I, in a fit of rage, cut my hair in front of her, as shabbily as possible..well, now I regret it. Me, Sayuri Akiyama. I'm sitting beside my best friend, and now, only friend in the whole wide world. Haruhi Fujioka. We were in a library of this huge, prestigious, rich school called 'Ouran Academy'. It's a pain, really, trying to study here. The students keep on blabbering something about some commoners. That'd probably be us. "Haha!" I chuckled, reading 'Naruto', one of my favourite mangas. Haruhi sweatdrops,"Sayuri, could you please...I don't know, shut up? You're adding to the commotion." I looked down from the manga, finally irritated by the noise,"Let's just go somewhere else." Haruhi nodded, and packed up her things. ~~ We checked another library. The people in were making a lot of noise as well. I barked, and closed the door quickly. I bet they were shocked, as pets aren't allowed. 'Hehe'. I chuckled in my head. You see, I love making fools of others, except Haruhi, who doesn't get fooled. "This school has four libraries. You'd think one of them would be quiet." Haruhi grumbled, as we walked up the huge staircase. It was really huge. I always am astonished at how huge this school is. "I know, right? I can't even have fun in peace. So much for the prestigious 'Ouran Academy'." I rambled on. Haruhi sighed, and we walked around the corridors, looking for a room in which we could do our work peace. She seemed to be deep in thought. Haruhi suddenly stopped in front of a door. "An abandoned music room..?" I questioned, looking at the board. 'Music Room Three.' "Guess it's worth a try." Haruhi shrugged, and we opened the double doors. Rose petals hit my face, and they covered my eyes,"Ah!" I say, trying to move them. "Welcome.." Lots of voices simultaneously said. Finally succeeding, I blink, and stare inside. Hot boys. One of them was a blonde, with purple eyes. Another blonde, had honey-coloured eyes, standing next to him was a tall-dark haired man, with black hair, and a gangster look. Another black-haired man was there, he had glasses which complimented his face, and he had dark eyes. Twins were there, each of them with orange hair and olive-coloured eyes. They all seemed to be sitting in a pose. ~~ "Only those, with excellent social standings, and those from filthy rich families, are lucky enough to spend their time, here, at the elite, privated school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." The blonde with purple eyes explained. "You're a..host club?!" Haruhi exclaimed, weirdly, moving back into the door. "Entertain..?" I questioned, my imagination wandering. 'Ding, Ding, Ding!' "What?!" Realization suddenly hit me. "You're a what?!" I screamed in horror. I never thought some thing like this would be there in real life. Guess there is, and...ew. "Oh, wow, they're boys!" The twins said. Where have I seen them before..."Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young men are in your class?" The glasses guy, who looked like the brains of the club, asked. Aha! They're in my class, 1-A. "Yeah, but they're shy!" We just don't wanna associate with you guys! "They don't act very sociably, so we don't know much about them other than they talk only to each other!" The twins chanted in absolute synchronization. Wow. Glasses smirked. "Well, that wasn't very polite." Behind him, the twins were looking idiotic. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honour Students." The purple-eyed guy popped up in front of us,"You guys must be Haruhi Fujioka and Sayuri Akiyama! The student who excels in studies, and the other student who excels in literature and music!" Haruhi tried to open the door. "How did you know our names?" She froze. "Why, you guys are well-known. It's not like commoners gain entrance into our Academy everyday." Glasses' glasses flashed. "Thank you very much for your courtesy. But we aren't interested in.." My glasses flashed, but before I could complete,"You guys must have audacious nerves to enter our academy like you did, Mr. Fujioka and Akiyama." Wait..they think we're males?! My green eyes gleamed in mischief. Haha..let's fool them more. "Thank you..I guess.." Haruhi stammered. "You guys are heroes to other poor people, Mr. Akiyama and Fujioka." Purple-eyes popped up again, putting his arm around Haruhi's shoulder. Pervert Aler-! Wait..don't they think we're boys? Well, then it's okay. "You showed the world that even poor people can excel in our society!" I sweatdrop, "Uh.." Is he complimenting us or insulting us?! Haruhi walked away from him, and he followed. Poor Haruhi. "I'm outta here..Come on, Sayuri." I nod, and we both start walking out. "Hey~! Come back here, Sayu-chan, Haru-chan!" The other blonde caught hold of our arms, and surprisingly, for a kid, he has a lot of stamina. "You guys are superheroes or something! That's so cool!" He rambled. "Aw, he called us by -chan! Haru-chan~.." I gushed. "I'm not a hero, I'm an honour student. And WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING HARU-CHAN!" Haruhi bursts out. "Who would've imagined...the famous scholars, to be so openly gay!" Purple eyes said, sighing. ......Openly......what?! "So tell me what kind of guys you like. Starting with you, Fujioka!" Purple eyes continued. "Do you like the strong..silent type?" Gangster guy. "The Boy Lolita?" The second blonde. "How about the mischievous type?" The twins popped up. "Or, the cool type..." Glasses popped up. "I..uh..it's not like that! I was just...looking for a quiet place to study! Tell them, Sayuri!" Haruhi stammered."Y-yeah!" I snapped out of my trance. "Or..you're into a guy like me?" Purple eyes is really a pervert. He went so close to Haruhi's face. Haruhi jerked back, she hit a vase in the middle of the room. She gasped, I ran. I gasp, trying to catch it. Crash! No such luck. I skid, and stop myself. "Aw, we we were going to feature the renaissance vase in an upcoming auction!" One twin whined. "Oh now you've done it!" Another twin whined. "The bidding was supposed to start at 8,000,000 Yen!" "Uh..I'm gonna have to pay you back.." Haruhi said. "With what money? You can't even buy the school uniform!" "What?! 8 million!?" My jaw dropped open. "Hehe..I'm just gonna.." I turned around and tried to exit, but suddenly, glasses appeared in front of me,"It was partly your fault as well, Mr.Akiyama. If you had caught it, this wouldn't have happened." "B-But.." "No buts." I grumble, and stand next to Haruhi. "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Glasses asked, picking up a piece of the vase. Oh, so the purple eyes' name is Tamaki. "There's a famous saying you may have heard. When in Rome, do as the Romans do, Fujioka, Akiyama. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body." Oh my gosh that sounded so wrong...Suddenly, his attitude changed to, I think I'll call it, 'Black Tamaki.' "Starting today, you are the host club's dog! And Akiyama...hm.." He kept pondering. Suddenly, the twin with a more mischievous voice appeared in front of me. "Boss, why don't we.." He removed my glasses! "Hey! I need those to see!" His mouth was ajar. I couldn't see Tamaki's expression clearly. He clicked a finger,"Kyoya! My hairstylist!" Kyoya (glasses) called on a phone. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Uniform!" "Yes,Boss!" They scurried away. "Mori-senpai! Contacts!" Mori (dark-haired guy) nodded,"What's your power?" Tamaki asked. I turned red in embarrassment and whispered it to Tamaki. "Wow, you have terrible eyesight." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey..wait..what's going on?!" Haruhi asks, confused. "We're converting your friend into a host!" Tamaki replied enthusiastically. "WHAT?!" Me and Haruhi shouted. I gulped and looked at Haruhi, who looked at me, worried. "What do I do, Tamaki?" The other blonde asked all cutely. "Honey-senpai..you...eat cake with Haruhi." Honey got a dark shadow across his eyes. "It's just me and you, Haru-chan. They don't need us." He replied, depressed, pulling Haruhi with him. ~~ "Quick Quick! The club's gonna start!" Tamaki shouted. "Coming!" I shouted, and came out,looking all awkward. They were looking at me expectantly. Everyone except Haruhi, who had gone to collect some stuff. "Wow.." Tamaki said. "What?" I barked at the twins, who were looking at me, up to down. Suddenly, one of the twins came closer and touched my collar. I got shivers... "Hey! What are you doing..?" I almost..almost blushed. He opened the top two buttons, and went back,"Making you look better." "Mmh.. good work Hikaru." His twin replied. So Hikaru's the mischievous one. "You look hot."They stated in sync. I suddenly turned red. "T-Thanks.." "Aw! You look so cute blushing!" Tamaki crushed me in a bone-crushing hug."Aah! Let go, Tamaki-senpai!" "Tama-chan..isn't Sayu-chan's name a girlish name?" Honey questioned. "Yes..so..starting from today..uh..you'll be called..Sayuri? Sayuri suits!" UH...He didn't even change it... "Today will be your observation day. From tomorrow you'll be hosting, Mr. Akiyama." I nodded as Kyoya-senpai explained. It's better than being a dog, Poor Haruhi. "Your goal is to get 100 customers to request you! Then the debt will be paid off of your side!" Tamaki announced, brandishing his finger right in front of my nose. "But..Haruhi's..?" "You can help her later! Now come on, little duckling!" Duckling..? ~~ "Um..Tamaki? What's your favourite song?" A girl asked Tamaki. He had lots of girls surrounding him. I was watching, well glaring at everyone. It's so..host club-ish. So this is what they do in host clubs. I note that down in a book which Kyoya-senpai handed to me. "The song that reminds me of you of course." He's a total player. "Um...I baked a cake today...would you like to try it?" Another girl asked. "Only if you feed it to me, darlin'." Tamaki pulled the girl's face close to his. Disgusting. The girl seemed to be admiring him, while I seemed to be degrading him. What's wrong with this club? I mean, seriously. Don't they have some self-respect? What's more, they are Bishounen! And I can't protest against Bishounen...I'm too fazed by them. Pretty/Handsome boy A red-head started talking to Tamaki. "Sayuri! Over here!" Tamaki wagged a finger at me. I walked to the table. "Yes?" I managed to ask nicely without losing my temper."Sayuri? Isn't that a female name?" The red-head asked slyly. "I'm sorry if it bothers you, but it's none of your concern." I said, trying to smile but failing as all I got out was a scowl. Haruhi, these people are going to make me insane! Where are you?! Everyone gasped except Tamaki who looked at me with the 'Black Tamaki' look but then he smiled at everyone,"Sorry about that, he's not feeling that well so he's being snappy. Don't mind him!" He laughed, and everybody went back to do their work. Just in time, Haruhi walked in. "Oh there you are, piglet!" Tamaki wagged an 'L' at Haruhi,"Did you buy everything we asked for?" Piglet? Haha..Suits her..Oh..don't tell her I said that~! "Hey, what is this?!" Tamaki questioned, holding up a jar of instant coffee. "Just what it looks like. It's instant coffee." "It's instant?" The girls opposite to Tamaki tilt their heads. "Woah! I've heard of this before! It's commoner's coffee! You just add hot water!!" Tamaki said excitedly. I would prefer if you refer (hey that rhymed!) it as instant coffee, Tamaki-senpai. "I didn't even know there was such a thing!" A girl stated. "So it's true, then, poor people don't have enough time to grind their own coffee beans!" Another girl announced.All the girls nodded. Huh?! Grind your coffee beans by yourself? Do they really do that?! Wow..what a waste of time. "Commoners are pretty smart!"Kyoya stated. "100 g for 300 yen? That's a lot less than we normally pay!" Kaoru announced. "I'll go back and get something else! Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee.." Haruhi grumbled. We both shot each-other looks like,'Really' and 'Are they serious?' "No, I'll keep it!" Tamaki declared. Kyoya suddenly leaned back. "I'm gonna give it a try!" Gasps from the crowd. "I will drink this coffee!" Everyone except me, Kyoya and Haruhi and the red-head started clapping. "Alright, Haruhi! Get over here and make some of this commoner coffee! Sayuri! Help him!" Tamaki ordered. Damn rich snobs.. "Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far! You probably won't be able to stomach that crap! You don't have to drink it just because he bought it!" The red-head next to Tamaki muttered. "Uh?" Me and Haruhi turned to look at the red-head. "I'm sorry," Red-head turned to smile at us,"I was talking to myself!" More like being jealous to yourself, eh? "Haruhi! Sayuri!" Haruhi and I sweat-drop, and go to where Tamaki is, along with the others who were with him. Haruhi put coffee powder into the cups while I poured hot water. We both mixed them. "Here!" We said, me smiling, trying to not get angry at these stupid people. "Let the tasting begin." Tamaki declared with another ridiculous pose. "I'm a little scared to drink this stuff.." The girl from before said. "I'm afraid that my father will scold me if I drink this!" Another girl said. "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki says. Whatever, this doesn't even surprise me anymore. I roll my eyes, walk to the side and lean against the doorway which separates the club room from the inside room. "Oh well then I would drink it!" Kyaa! Kyaa! What's with this 'Kyaa' 'Kyaa'?! I roll my eyes and turn to look at the twins, "Haha, so he had this nightmare that made him bolt out of his bed!" The mischievous twin stated. His voice is more deeper than his twin. I think he's Hikaru. "Hikaru! Don't tell them that story! I asked you not to tell anyone.." Kaoru got tears in his eyes. "Why are you so mean to me?" He cried. "I'm sorry, Kaoru.." Hikaru said. He pulls his twin's face close to his, "I didn't mean to upset you..I'm sorry.." "I forgive you." Kaoru whispers. Oh my gosh...I can't handle it, Yaoi Incest?!!!!! Kyaa! I could feel a nose-bleed forming, and I turned around, wiping my nose. If they do that again, I'm doomed. I love YAOI! I love INCEST! This real life Yaoi is better than Junjou Romantica! "Um..Sayuri..are you alright?" Haruhi asked me, appearing out of nowhere. She saw it too. Hahaha! I've never seen it in real life! Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai entered, Honey on Mori's back. Then he got down and told something so cutely! Kyaa! Kyaa!! So adorable! "Uh..Sayuri..are you alright? Seriously.." Haruhi asked, sweat-dropping. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?!" I stammer, smiling at her. "You look good as a boy. Actually, you really look a lot like a boy.." I know, Haruhi, I know. "Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's actually 17 years old." Kyoya informed, appearing next to us. My jaw dropped open, "What?!" "It's true.." Haruhi pointed out. "They all call him 'senpai'!Okay...woah! "He's a prodigy, and then Mori-senpai, is strong and silent as his position." Kyoya explained. "Uh.." "Haru-chan! Sayu-chaaaan~!" Honey-senpai shouted, clutching onto my arm. "Hey! Do you guys wanna eat cake with me?" "Thanks...but I don't really like cake.." "Maybe next time...Honey-senpai!" I smile, he's so cute! "Would you guys like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" Honey asks, brandishing said stuffed toy in front of us. "Wow, it's adorable.." I smile, a pink blush across my cheeks, "I know, right?" Haruhi smiles as well, bending in front of the bunny. Did I just see a light bulb? "Take good care of it~!" Honey says, returning to his place, that is, in a girl's lap. I poke the cheek of the bunny, chuckling as it goes in and comes out. "You noticed that our club utilizes each person's unique techniques to cater to the desires of our customers. Just so you know, Tamaki is number 1 around here." What?! "He's the king. His request rate is 70%." Awesome..."And because of the little stunt you pulled earlier, Mr. Akiyama, you've to cater to more 10 customers. And, if you do the same again, I'm afraid, your request rate will be 1000 guests." WHAT?! My jaw dropped open."And Mr.Fujioka, you will act as the host club's dog until you graduate as you have to pay your part of the debt." Kyoya continued. "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy." Haruhi sweatdrops. "You both can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi and Sayuri, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers." WHAT! "By the way, do you have a passport?" He pushed up his glasses. We can't stay in Japan?! What do I tell my mom? "You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Tamaki appeared suddenly and blew into Haruhi's ear. Poor Haruhi. Kyoya had disappeared. Last thing I wanted was to get involved in this stupid club..maybe I'll just.. I quickly escaped the scene. I don't want Tamaki lecturing me. "Obnoxious." Haruhi said. Tamaki was explaning some nonsense to her, and she got irritated and snapped. "Aha! That's correct!" I chuckled. The hosts all turned to look at me, and I sweat drop. Tamaki went to his emo corner. Wait..emo corner?! Awesome...I don't know how to do that...though... Hikaru moved Haruhi's glasses. I remember why she's wearing glasses! She used to have contacts but she lost them! Every host was staring at her in awe, isn't this deja vu? Hikaru and Kaoru rushed away with her, and the same routine occurred. I sweat drop. Couldn't they have done it earlier? "Honey-senpai..you..eat cake with Sayuri." I sweatdrop more as Honey pulls me and we sit at a table,"It's just me and you and Usa-chan, Sayu-chan." "I know, Honey-senpai, they don't want us.." We both sulk. ~~ "Oh god..I can't eat anymore.." I let out a sigh, almost about to vomit. I ate 3 whole cakes! "Um..senpai.." Haruhi muttered from inside the changing room. "What? Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked. "You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi pulled open the curtain. She looked so..male-ish! "Aw, Haru-chan!" I jump up and catch her in a tight hug,"I've never seen you look so cute!" I spin her around,"Hey! PUT ME DOWN! And was that supposed to be a compliment?!" Haruhi shouted. "Yes!" I nodded, putting her down, smiling. "If we knew you'd look so cute, we would've done it before!" The twins muttered. "Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers?" Kyoya muttered. "You know, that's just what I was thinking!" Tamaki wagged a finger. Liar. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Starting today, you are a host! I will personally train you to become the perfect host!" "Thinking of that..we haven't finished training Sayuri yet!" The twins say, smirking mischievously. Oh gosh..."Leave it to us, boss!" "Okay, Hikaru, Kaoru! You're in charge of training Sayuri!" "If you each can get one hundred, Sayuri one hundred and ten, customers to request you, we'll forget about your eight million debt!" ~~ Next day~ "So, Sayuri, why did you decide to join the host club?" A pretty pink haired girl asked me, smiling. "Oh, it's because of a de-," A hand slammed at my mouth, "Hahaha, he meant to say he wanted to please you ladies!" Kyoya's voice informed the ladies. What?! I didn't want to.. I opened my mouth to protest, trying to move his hand. "If you tell them about the debt it won't be good for you.." Kyoya muttered quickly in my ear. I shut up, making him move his hand. "Oh, is that so?" A orange-haired girl smiled. Time to turn on my otaku skills. Gather information from manga..processing..and 'click'! "Yes! I just love pleasing ladies and making them blush! It makes me sleep well at night!" I wink at the three girls in front of me. They turned red, and did I see hearts above their heads? "Um..Sayu-kun..? Can we call you that?" A purple-haired girl asked. "Whatever pleases you, my cutie-pie!" I wink again, causing them to blush. "Can we r-request you again tomorrow?" "Of course! I'll be waiting!" I wink, wow, contacts are irritating. They stood up and left, squealing to each other. "Why are they so popular?" I heard Tamaki ask Kyoya. "Haruhi's a natural, Sayuri has tactics." Kyoya pushes up his glasses. How did he know?! "No training needed." Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync. "Aw, and I was looking forward to training him!" Kaoru whines. I glare at him, but lay my head down on the table, sighing. So much for being a host... Tamaki clicked. I looked up. "Haruhi, Sayuri. Both of you come here for a minute!" He ordered. I sigh and get up, walking to him. "What's up?" "What's wrong?" "I need you to meet someone." He gestures to the red-head beside him,"This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji." It's that red-head again. "Nice to meet you." I tried to grin, but failed. Tamaki clucked in disapproval. "You need more training!" I rub the back of my head. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I know Haruhi just smiled and continued, ignoring the fact what Ayanokoji told earlier. Tamaki stood up, and swung Haruhi around like I did earlier,"That was so cute! You have to learn from your friend, Sayuri!" "Whatever," I muttered, scowling unknowingly at the red-head. "Um..Tamaki." "Sayuri! Help!" Haruhi shouted at me. I shrugged,"Your problem." "Traitor! Mori-senpai! Help me!" Mori stood up, swinging Haruhi out of Tamaki's grip. He blushed suddenly. Another light bulb! "Mori-senpai, you really didn't have to go that far!" Tamaki sweat drops. I face-palm, "Troublesome..you guys" "Sayuri! Troublesome eh?! I'll show you I'm not troublesome!" Tamaki said, wagging a finger at me,"A host should never use that word!" ~~ "Hey, what happened to my manga?! My manga?!" I frantically searched around. "No! Sasuke! I can't let you go!" I cried anime tears. "Wow, you really are gay," Shut up..you don't know something..Hikaru, Kaoru. "B-But..my manga.." I looked out the window. "Seriously, my manga's in the pond.." "How did it even fall in?" I don't know! Kaoru asked that. I shrugged, and ran down, bumping into Ayanokoji in the way, "Sorry.." I mutter, and escape as fast as I could, not wanting to talk to that jealous freak. She's so jealous of Haruhi. "Oh, it's you again. I bet you love Tamaki fawning over you. But guess what? He doesn't like you, so don't get your hopes up, commoner." Ayanokoji said and went her way. Whatever...Did she throw my manga in?! I ran to the pond and picked it up. My favourite character's face was all smudged. Oh well..it's just a manga... MY MANGA! MY LIFE! I cry anime tears. I feel push and I fall into the pond. I gasp, and come up to the surface. Hikaru and Kaoru were there, grinning. "You.." I mutter,and come out of the pond, dripping wet. "Did you guys throw my manga in?" "Wait..you're an Otaku?" I nod. "Otaku! Otaku!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout. "I've never seen one!" "Well, I guess you have now." I sweat drop, and walk up the building,"Do you guys have a spare uniform?" "We do ." They replied in sync. "Thanks." I reply. "Wait, we never said we'd give it to you, right?" They smirk. I sweat drop, "Fine then." I turn around and head towards the club room. "Oi! Wait!" They walked on either sides of me,"We'll give it to you if you solve this!" "Fine, what?" I ask, going along with their game. We reached the club room, and Kaoru rushed in and brought a bag. They both pulled out hats and place them on their heads, spinning around. "Guess Hikaru game!" They exclaim in glee. "Wait, why is it, guess Hikaru game? Why not Kaoru, or, Hikaru and Kaoru game?" I question, confusing them. Now's my chance, I move forward and try to take the bag from Kaoru. "Nu-uh-uh..not so fast!" Hikaru tuts, snatching the bag away from Kaoru and coming close to my face. I start to turn red at the distance between us. "What, does this bother you?" Hikaru smirks, moving closer. I turn redder. "Hikaru!" Kaoru whines. "Stop playing around!" "Fine, fine..sorry." "So, guess Hikaru!" They shuffle around again and they stop.I think, and point to,"That's Kaoru." Their eyes widen. "You guessed wrong!" They say in sync. "I know I guessed it right, now hand me the uniform!" I bark. "But, it's guess Hikaru, not Kaoru!" They continue; Oh god I'm so stupid.. "But, it's okay," They grin,"You entertained us for quite a bit of time, so, here!" They toss me the uniform. "Can we help though?" "NO!" I shout, rushing to the changing room. What I didn't hear, was 2 light bulbs clicking on. ~~ Ayanokoji requested Haruhi the next day. I glare at the table, if she does anything I'm going to hurt her! "Sayu-kun! What's wrong?!" Rei, the orange-haired girl from before, asks me. "Oh, nothing, Rei-chan! It's just that I'm looking out for people who will take you away from me!" I wink. "Kyaa! The flirty and possessive type! I love it!" Sakura, Rei and Akane giggle and squeal. Suddenly, I hear a table falling, a scream and Haruhi on top on Ayanokoji. "Haruhi just assaulted me! Somebody help! Teach this commoner a lesson!" Why will she assault you when she's a girl!? I stand up, and walk closer to them ,ready to pull Ayanokoji's guts out. How dare she! The twins pour water on them. "Why did you do that?" She asks, completely wet, to the twins. Tamaki helps her up,"Do something Tamaki.." Is Tamaki seriously gonna take her side? "I'm disappointed in you, you were the one who threw Haruhi's and Sayuri's bag and manga into the pond, weren't you?" He moves her bangs to the side, cupping her face. "You don't know that! Do you have proof that I did?" She protests. "You know, you're a beautiful girl. But, I'm afraid you aren't fit to be our guest." Tamaki continued. "If there's one thing I know, Haruhi's not that kind of person!" "Why, Tamaki!" Tears fill her eyes,"You idiot!" She runs away as innocently as possible. Shut up, you girl! "Now, how am I going to punish you both? It is your fault after all." "What? What did I do?!" I shout. "Your both quotas are now 1000!" My jaw drops open. "I've got high expectations of you, my rookies!" He winks at us. Oh gosh...more time at this club?! Great...-_- ~~ "So, Haruhi, you're a girl?" Tamaki asks. "Biologically speaking, yeah!" She says. Tamaki just walked in on her changing! That perv! "Listen senpai, I don't care if you recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, what matters the most is what's on the inside!" "Haha! It was so much fun watching Tamaki-senpai make a fool of himself!" I chuckle. it from the start. "Well, isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said. it from the start "Oh yeah." The others said. it along the way. "You know senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier!" Haruhi did the same gesture Tamaki did when he called her a piglet. Tamaki turned red. "Wait, does this mean Sayu-chan is a girl too?!" Honey asks. I back away, and try to escape, but I bump into Kyoya's chest. "Yeah! Sayuri's a girl as well!" The twins mutter, too joyful. "WHAT?!" Tamaki and Honey-senpai shout. I laugh awkwardly,"I wanted to fool you guys..." "You'll be punished for that!" The twins and Kyoya say, malicious smirks on the twin's faces and a smirk on Kyoya's face. "No!" "I know what!" Me and Haruhi slam our fists on our hands,"We'll just call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' from now on." We grin at each other. "Momma! Haruhi and Sayuri are using those bad boy words!" Momma?! "Time to put my manga reading skills into action!" I grin, thinking all the stuff in the ,manga, like Usui from Maid-sama and Ibara from Hana No Kishi. "Otaku!?" Tamaki exclaims in horror. "Yes?" I ask, smiling. He sinks to the floor. Maybe being in the host club won't be that bad after all. 16:23, August 10, 2014 (UTC)~~ Hello! I'm Sayuri Akiyama! I've been thinking of typing a OHSHC story, and here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter may take sometime, so please review and comment as I love them, and I type faster when I get comments! :)